Daemonium in Dissimulatione
by chey4evr
Summary: A "lost chapter" from Paradise Lost!


Chapter: Lost.

Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Donnie. I am writing because I feel that one day people should know the truth as to why Lucifer, my close personal friend, was casted out of heaven and damned to spend the rest of eternity in the flame engulfed pit you fear and call hell. Along with me and the other fallen angels, are those sinners and non-believers. You see, Lucifer was always a good angel, an active follower of God. Although, I don't feel as if he deserves all the credit for being casted out; only someone as evil, sinister, and malicious as myself could have concocted such a brilliant plan. This angel, this saint, this believer, Lucifer, was as close to God as any man on Earth could hope to be.

Every angel was envious of how close he was to God. All apart from me of course, no, not I. I was burning with envy for the man he was close to, God. I wanted his power, his place, and his life. His precious eternal life, it should be mine. I started by becoming suddenly interested in how I could better myself as an angel. Who better to turn to than the man who is runner up to God himself, Lucifer. Poor guy, he never saw me coming; this angel, and now this demon, has always been arrogant. By befriending him and securing all these questions to inquire about God, we never ran out of things to talk about. This angel of light shone brightest when he talked about his beloved savior.

The closer Lucifer and I became, the more and more I tried to distance him from God. I would invite him over quite frequently. We would chat for hours on end, both of us "forgetting" what time Lucifer said he would depart in order to assemble with God. Eventually I granted Lucifer the task, when all on his own, of separating himself from God and making it seem as though I had attached myself to him.

And I did, like a parasite; I made Lucifer feel like God.

He told me once, "This is how God himself must have felt when I would wait on him. I could get very used to this Donnie."

The poor fool, if only he knew how to read through me; if only he knew that he was my puppet and I, well I was his puppet master. I only made it appear as though Lucifer was calling the shots and making the decisions, ha, might I add that it is very easy to manipulate a man drunk on swelling power.

I'm getting closer to the top, I can feel it.

There, right before me, was my chance to plant the seed, the seed of evil in this man's mind and heart. I cut off Lucifer's power simply by saying, "This is as high as you can go. Only God can do bigger and better things, you are just beneath him, master."

With that said, I turned away from him only to look back, just once, to see if my plan had worked. Once I reached the doorway to bid my "master" a goodnight, a sinister looking man was pondering how to increase his power and overthrow God.

The next morning not even I could have seen this coming; Lucifer had wasted no time, no time at all. For the moment I awakened, there he was, standing at the foot of my bed.

Startled by his uninvited presence I ask him, "What are you doing here, master?"

Lucifer neglected to hesitate; before I could stand out of bed, he said it.

"I want to become far more mighty and superior than God."

As I sat on the side of my bed looking down, I couldn't help but smile. I was not at all surprised at my thriving plan, my plans always work; how else would a natural born demon be in heaven, disguised as an angel, in the first place? I never fail. My response to his proposal was aimed to "talk him out of it," of course.

"There can be no one mightier than God," then adding after a pause, "second best will have to do, sir."

It was not about building Lucifer up and tearing him down, but rather tearing him down and kicking him while he lied there. That was how I would build up his anger and that was how I'd make him feel as if it was his idea all along.

With the fire burning in him, the blazing fire of an angel wrongly claiming his merit be of equal stature to God, he said, "I will, I will overthrow him, but I need a right hand man. What do you say Donnie?"

Of course I chuckle to myself because it is I who will indirectly overthrow God and it is he, Lucifer, who will be my right hand man.

"It would be my greatest pleasure, master."

Was it long before God caught on? No of course not. He is God after all; please give the man, the creator of you and the all that is around you, some credit. God became suspicious the instant his very close friend became estranged from him. And it wasn't very long before he began poking his head around my business and asking me to come and have a little heart to godly heart with him. Did I go? Well of course I went, I am not a fool. I needed to make sure that God didn't suspect a thing, or at least that he was a good few steps behind me, that way I could gain more and more feet ahead of him. I am not naive, I know that God will not be overthrown overnight; I know that this calls for a good old fashion war between good and evil. Not a war that your people fight over, like money, or land, or freedom, but simple good versus evil.

I could not let my secret unveil. When worries arose, I had to place reassurance over God through our exchange of words in order to protect my diabolical plan.

"My son, it is my understanding that my good friend Lucifer has become a good friend of yours, as well," he said.

I responded, "Why yes, my savior, I suppose you can say that Lucifer and I have spent quite a bit of time together."

"What is it that you two are up to? I know who you are Donnie. We have service every Sunday and not a single soul has seen your face."

My smile grew and I replied, "Oh my lord, my guardian, my almighty God, please do forgive me for it was unintentional, stealing Lucifer away. I suppose we've been rather, busy. I don't come around much, I understand. I just prefer the comfort of my own home to praise thy name, that is all."

I proceeded to walk away, but before exiting I turned to God and said, "Oh and by the way, Lucifer is in great hands my lord, I assure you. He is safe with me."

With that handled, and God off my back and that of Lucifer's, as well, I could continue my work with no further interruptions. I was able to sit back and allow Lucifer to feel as if he were God already; I was able to watch him drown in the glory. I gave him "options" and manipulated every one, of course, in order to suffice my own goals. I perfectly placed the puppet strings where I so pleased them to be; I made him dance on my command.

I suppose there is only one real question left to inquire: when Lucifer overthrows God, will I over throw him? To this I can say that after this war is over, after this battle is dust, I am highly confident that I, how sweet the sound, will become the supreme ruler of the world, the afterlife, and your faith. In Donnie you will trust.


End file.
